A dream or reality
by AngelDean
Summary: A love lost, a love found Finished


A dream or reality

The Gate alarm sounded. As George heard it, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the control room.

"Any news Harriman? "

"It's SG-1, sir. "

Angel and Jack lead their team down the ramp, smiling and chatting away.

"How did it go Colonel? "

"Break out the bubbles sir, we've got new friends", the two Colonel's answered at the same time. A smile appeared on the General's face and Angel turned away blushing, don't fall in love, don't fall in love

"Okay get showered, debriefing in thirty. "

"Yes, Sir. "

Daniel noticed Angel's blush.

"You okay? "

"Yeah I'm fine Daniel. "

"You were blushing. "

"Shhh, hey, hey not so loud okay. "

"O… Okay sorry, but you were. "

"I… I know Daniel, I… uhmm I think I'm kinda falling in love. "

"O brother, whit Jack? "

"Yeah, I'm not gonna act on it thought, he's a little to much like the last one I truly loved. "

"Who… Jack's clone? "

"Yeah… I mean I know he is very different then his clone, but still he reminds me off him. You know the looks and the remarks, especially the remarks."

"Hehe Yeah I know. "

After their showers Angel and Sam walked to the briefing.

"Good afternoon General. "

"Dean, Carter", he greeted them.

A minute later Jack, Daniel and Teal'c joined them. "So now everyone is here we can start the briefing, Jack I'll youleave to start out. "

"Yes, sir. Peachy little planet: P2S-832, nice folks eager to do business whit us. They had little Naquadah, but they did have pretty good tactical skills."

"Yes they were from the 18th century, but were much evolved. "

"How evolved Daniel," the General asked him.

"The can overpower us whit there tactical advantages. "

"If I may interrupt sir, I felt another Sentinel like me, thought not Taurakian, but they seemed to all be friendly. "

"Well good then, we will keep an eye out for that Sentinel, Angel. SG-1 move out you're on stand down for the next three days. Have fun and be back by 0900 hours next Monday." "Yes, sir they all said at the same time, as they stood up from their chairs and walked out the briefing room. "

"So Angel what are you gonna do these three days?" Sam asked her.

"Hmmm I don't know Relax, play whit my cats. Do a little cooking I guess. "

"You can cook? "

"Yeah Jack I can cook, hey why don't you guys come over for dinner tomorrow night, I'll poison you whit it. "

"You got a deal, I don't like reports anyway," Jack responded to her.

"How about you three?"

"I can not come Colonel Dean; I am going to my wife and son on chulak. "

"Me neither", Sam said "I am gonna visit my brother and his kids, its bin a while since I've seen them. "

"Uhm, I… I uhh… I have a lot off studying to do. "

"Well I guess it's you and me then O'Neill."

"Yup I'll see you then, let's say around two. "

"That would be nice," she said smiling.

They waved goodbye to Teal'c and walked to their cars, As Angel got in her jeep and drove home. Damn now I'm gonna be alone whit him. I'm a big girl, I can do this. No problem she thought to herself. As she entered the driveway in front of her house, she saw Sunny sitting in the window.,Roeskja and Shira where on the couch. "Hey you three, did Jarod forget to put you back in your room when he fed you?" She petted her cats as the meowed at her. "Yes Roes I know you're hungry so am I. C'mon lets get you something to eat, before I call for a pizza." She ate her meal, watched TV and went to bed early. But she couldn't sleep, Thoughts of Harlan and her finance raced through her head. She was though but she couldn't stop herself from crying over her lost love. Oh fer cryin' out loud why did I ask him to come over for dinner. After a while she finally fell asleep tired off crying. Next morning she woke to the sound off the birdies, "Oh crap its 12:00 O'clock , I still have to do shopping before Jack comes, I've got nothing but Cat food. Of course I can have him believe its Duck ala Angel," she giggled at the thought as she quickly put something on and raced to the store. "O Geez what am I gonna cook? " "Fish… I like fish… does he like fish? I don't know…Oh God. I'll go whit fish flambé, what kind of fish. Salmon. Veggies… hmmm just a salad and mashed potatoes. Salad, no… a warm salad. Okay uhh… Broccoli and that, and that, ohhh dessert. Hmmmmmm Ice…creammmmmmmm. Wow I sound like Homer." When she had everything she needed (including a few packs off beer) she drove back home, Put her groceries in the fridge and ran upstairs to get changed. Finally she noticing it was kind hot outside, she put on a pair of jeans, hiking boots and a tank-top number. Put her long blond hair in two tales and walked downstairs to the ringing of the bell.

"Hey Jack. "

"…O… hey. "

"What? "

"O nothing I just pictured you a little different at home. "

"Well I guess that depends on my mood and the weather, Come in "

"Yeah thanx" he said great fully as he got out of the burning sun."

"Do you like fish? "

"Uhh yeah I like fish and I love to fish, but where you planning on starting dinner already? "

"No silly, I barely had time to dress, or do the groceries. I had to fix some thing up real quick. "

"You poor, poor girl. "

"Not poor, it was one of the longest naps I've ever had in my life. "

"You go", he smiled. I never sleep on world.

"Me neither" she said as she put on some music. Smash mouth sounded through her speakers, and as she turned it down a little she told him. "My finance thought me one thing, gaze at the stars whenever you can. So that's what I do late at night."

"Me to Angel, off world I sleep like a baby, but here you can find me on my rooftop. "

"So do you want something to drink?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"You got a beer? "

"What do you think smart ass", she took two beers out of the cooler and gave one to Jack. He smiled and thanked her, "nice place you got her, great surroundings. "

"Yeah I love nature, guess it's in my blood. "

"You can say that again, I can help it but laugh every time I see you go nuts about the nature on other worlds. Sometimes I think your gonna lose it."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Angel answered him grinning.

She walked toward the kitchen moving to the sound of the music, to get a refill. Noticing Jack looking at her she started blushing all over again." I uhh… have to feed the cats" she told him rushing around the corner.

Jack chuckled as her saw her blush. "Hey bring a beer back for me. "

Time flew by and at 1800 Angel was in the kitchen working on the salmon. She had just set fire to it (for the flambé) when Jack walked in. "Wow need a fire extinguisher?" "Very funny, go sit at the table, dinner is ready" she told him as she started putting every thing on the table.

"Well let's eat. "

"Whoa this is great"; he said chewing on his food.

"Told you so. "

"Can't you make this for us every time; this is way better then those MRE's. "

"Maybe..." They started laughing as Jack almost gulped down his food. When they finished their mane course, Angel put the dishes in the dishwasher and took out the ice cream. She grabbed two spoons out of the drawer and put it on the table. "Hmmmmm Ice… Creammmmm. "

"Yeah Homer ice cream" she giggled. "Start scooping."

After dinner they decided to get up the roof. This night she really got to know her CO. Her heart rushed in her throat as she saw him watching the stars.

"It's fascinating isn't it. Were so little across the universe."

"Yeah we are. "

"What about Taurak, what was it like? "

"Hmmm Taurak, It's smaller. Peace full, no war amongst ourselves. Suddenly she looked up. "

"What's wrong Angel? "

"Nothing, falling star at 2 o'clock" . He looked up searching the sky. "Where I can't see it?"

"Wait… Wait… now!" A star flashed through the sky, lighting it up for a second.

"Did you see that?"

"Nope not at first, I heard it. "

"Ahhhh." It got late and Angel's eye's started closing up.

"I think I'll be going. I can see you're tired. "

"Yeahh… Sorry bout that. "

She walked him to his truck to say goodbye. "Well see you in two days."

"Alright, thanx for dinner. "

"Thank you for the company", she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Her stared at her, as they started moving closer together. From the corner of her eye, Angel saw sunny trying to sneak outside.

"Sunny get back in, she shouted at the cat. "

"Sorry bout that," She smiled at Jack.

"Well gotta go now. "

"Alright see you soon." He stepped in his car a waved goodbye as he drove of. She turned and smiled before walking inside the house. "Well kitties off to bed whit you." After putting them in their room, she walked upstairs and got into her bed. In an instant she heard the doorbell ring. Oh damn I was almost asleep, she muttered as she walked downstairs and opened the door. "Jack… What… did you?" Before she could finish her sentence her pushed her against the doorpost and kissed her intensely. She was overwhelmed by the sweetness off his kiss. He looked in her deep blue eyes and picked her up, guiding her upstairs. She couldn't believe this was happening as he put her on the bed and bent over her. Slowly he moved his hands over her body as she was almost paralyzed by his tenderness and softness. In the distant she heard something ringing, as Jack slowly moved his body against hers, caressing it. Again she heard ringing, but louder this time. He kissed her passionately, suddenly she jerked up whoaaaa. Ring! She looked around realizing she was dreaming, then quickly stood up and ran downstairs. "Daniel? "

"Good morning Angel."

"Morning… Wha… What? "

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, guess I was dreaming. "

Sam popped up from behind Daniel, "hey sleepy. "

"Hey Sam, what are you two doing here? Uhh come in. "

They walked into the living room as Daniel explained why they waked Angel up." We thought we'd pay Jack a surprise visit; we've got fishing gear…? Wanna come? "

"Great yeah, I'll put something else on". She ran upstairs, put on a summer dress, combed her hair and got all the makings over. "Alright, all done". They jumped in their cars and drove to jack's house. When the ringing of the doorbell was not answered they walked around the house and found Jack sitting at the lake. "Hey Colonel!"

Startled by Angel's cheerful yell, he could barely grab something solid, before taking a nose dive into the water. "Geez! Don't do that I'm an old man, your almost gave me a heart attack". Angel, Daniel and Sam chuckled at the site of their CO's face. "Woeps" Angel teased as the walked over to him. "How about a little fishing company? "

"Hey that would be great Daniel". They fished, talked and laughed all day.

The next day was one of pure relaxation for Angel. A nice hot bath, Jarod over for coffee, a funny movie and to bed early. Nine AM next morning every one gathered in the briefing room.

"Good morning everyone, how was your leave?"

"Great! " Angel smiled

"It was very pleasant, General Hammond."

"We had fun, Sir." Daniel said at last

"That's good to hear. Okay I'll cut right to the case. We've found a planet witch has very strange readings. I want you to check it out. "

"Sir, isn't there any hazard to us, because of those readings? "

"No major, It is safe for us. The readings are some what similar to Naquadah, but stronger. "

"Are there any questions? "

"No, sir. "

"Okay you move out in 20 to P4Z-846. "

"Yes, sir," they all said at once as they walked out the door smiling and giggling. After packing their stuff Angel walked to the gate room, where the gate had just started dialing up. "So Colonel, you nervous? "Jack asked Angel.

"No, you?"

"Maybe a little, you know whit that Naquadah and everything. "

"I know Jack, don't worry I'll save you. " Angel smiled at him

Jack chuckled at her answer, God she is beautiful as she smiles. Quickly he put that thought away and looked at the gate again.

"Okay SG-1 you have a go", General Hammond told them.

Jack and Angel gave him a half cocked salute and walked through the gate. Angel tripped over something and crashed to the ground at P4Z-846. As the rest of SG-1 came through, they vanished at her sight. The gate closed down and she stood up. "Jack, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c! Where the hell are you! But nothing happened; she put her senses at full trying to pick something up. "

"Angel, Colonel!"

"It seems she does not hear us O'Neill. "

"I know that Teal'c, wait she is dialing up lets follow her. "

She ran through the gate. "Sir, my team has vanished. "

"How Colonel? "

"I… I don't know, I tripped as I got threw and crashed to the floor. The rest seemed to just disappear. " After two days of searching whit a MALP and a UAV it happened again to the MALP. As it vanished it recorded some strange readings and light effects. Suddenly something flipped on in Angel and she knew what had happened. "Wait a minute I saw this happen on Taurak once. "

"Explain yourself Colonel?"

"Well, sir lighting had struck the gate, which created a hole to another Dimension. A friend of mine got caught in it and was lost for weeks until it happened again. "

"Alright Colonel, you and a team of technicians go back and engineer the same conditions, maybe it'll open again. "

After a day the team came back, their faces dark. And Angel's sad and angry. She sat in her room thinking about the situation. She was tired but it didn't matter, she had to get them back. Get Jack back. Oh god I'm not Carter, how am I gonna figure this one out. Her mind pondered as her thoughts raced around her head." Suddenly she jerked up, Jack?"

She raced towards the General. Burst in his office to explain she had felt his presence. A little shocked he looked up. "Colonel?"

" Sir, there here."

"What do you mean? "

"I… can't explain, do we still have that dimension showing thingy?"

"Yeah actually it's still here on the base for studding."

Together they hurried to the labs. Turn that thing on Doctor, The General commanded the man fiddling whit it. As he did SG-1 slowly appeared looking a little agitated. She couldn't hear them, but at least she could see them. "Jack, guys can you hear and see me? They nodded yes. Alright you have to follow me back to P4Z-846. Over there is the only place I can bring you back". Jack looked a little thinkable but nodded yes any way. Silently they followed her back to the planet. She set up the equipment and turned it on, the hole appeared and SG-1 stepped through. "What took you so long Colonel?"

Angel sighed whit relief as she heard Jack's comment.

Back on earth they had a long briefing, but Angel barely heard a word they were saying, as she kept dosing off. Nobody said anything about it though; she had been up for over four days to get them back. Jack silently woke her up and put her in his truck. "C'mon lets get you home. "

"Thanx" she whispered as she dosed off again. He helped her to her room and put her in bed. As he wanted to walk out he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Angel's deep blue eyes as she kissed him. He was overwhelmed by her kiss, but quickly joined in her passion. As they broke for air she stepped back into her bed and softly fell asleep. He smiled and tip-toed down to his car, promising to himself that he would never forget this kiss. And as Angel dreamed about Jack she promised herself to do the same.

The end


End file.
